Let It Ride (for thedepxrted)
by wildchiiild
Summary: AJ Lee Walter Sullivan (oc).


_We lay on the floor  
Breathe it in deep  
Don't speak, don't say a word  
Just savoring  
You're all that I have  
And all to hold on to  
You carry me on_

AJ shouldn't have let him talk her into riding along. This was something she needed to do, not something that was supposed to be a fun road trip. But since retiring, Walter was one of the only people to make an effort to keep in touch. How could she say no when he offered to come? When he offered to buy their tickets? When he told her he wasn't about to leave her to do this on her own?

She didn't argue when they got themselves seated. She leaned against the window, watching the rain form into pellets against the glass before dripping to the ground. She was glad he came along, wouldn't even have had the courage to get on the bus if the giant hadn't been right by her side. She barely noticed him reach over and grab her hand, but she offered a smile towards him anyways.

 _Come on, come on_  
 _Catch your falling star_  
 _And chase all your dreams_  
 _And don't let them go_

He'd helped her through everything. He encouraged her to finish her book, be a sponsor for PAWS Chicago, helped her with the clothing line for Beautiful Disaster. He'd been there when nobody else was. After her surgery, everything had seemed so _HOPELESS_ that she didn't even bother calling him, or anybody else, until he had showed up her door, a rescue dog in hand. That had to have been when AJ realized that he was serious about this; as serious as she was.

 _Take me away_  
 _Let's get out of this town_  
 _Run, baby, run_  
 _We're unstoppable now_  
 _On top of the world_  
 _Sing it out loud_  
 _And mean it and keep believing_  
 _We've got the rest of our lives_  
 _So let it ride_

She didn't want to do it, but she couldn't leave him without a word. The night before, she'd been lying on the floor, his arms wrapped around her as she cried. The realization that her career was over had been too much for her. The call from Vince that it was over for her, because of one mistake, one risky move with Paige, and everything she'd worked for, everything she'd dreamed of for so long was **GONE**. She had to get out, out of Tampa, away from Chicago, everywhere that reminded her of what she could never have again.

When she told him she was leaving, the anger in his eyes had almost been enough for her to back out of it, but she couldn't. She needed this, now more than ever. The anger hadn't lasted long, instead being replaced with understanding and the suggestion that they'd go together. How could she say no to him?

 _We're running away_  
 _Don't tell anyone_  
 _We'll be the talk of the town_  
 _We'll be the envy of everyone_  
 _Dances to mixtapes and car tops_  
 _So don't, don't, don't let this go_

He offered her an earbud, which she took without complaint. A soft melody played in her ear, one she didn't recognize, but then again, why would she? Their taste in music had always been different. April's head moved to rest on Walter, who moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders. She hadn't even told Celeste she was leaving, hadn't told her parents and siblings that they could no longer reach her in Tampa. But this felt right, sitting with Walter on a ten hour bus ride. They'd take breaks to switch buses and eat, but that was it. AJ just wanted as far away as possible, away from everything she could no longer have.

 _Take me away_  
 _Let's get out of this town_  
 _Run, baby, run_  
 _We're unstoppable now_  
 _On top of the world_  
 _Sing it out loud_  
 _And mean it and keep believing_  
 _We've got the rest of our lives_  
 _So let it ride_  
 _The time of our lives_  
 _Let it ride_

Maybe it was a mistake to run away from things, but she no longer had the strength to care. As long as Walter was with her, she'd be fine. _They'd_ be fine. She'd be able to go on tour with him, she could finally be _free_ from the bullshit WWE kept shoving at her. It hurt, but it wasn't the end of the world. It couldn't be, not yet. This was just the beginning for them and she was going to make the most of it, regardless of what happened on the way.

AJ's head cocked up to look at him when he pulled the earbud from her, her nose scrunching up slightly as she did. She couldn't help but laugh when he whispered to her, one hand slapping him on his chest while the other rose to hide her mouth. She just nodded, a bittersweet grin still on her face. First stop when they reached Tallahassee?

Baskin-Robbins.


End file.
